Une après-midi pour te le dire
by Coeur d'azurite
Summary: Cornelia n'arrive pas à ce remettre de la perte de Caleb qui à était transformer en fleur par Phobos. Irma amoureuse de la blonde va organiser une après-midi rien qu'entre elles deux a fin de remonter le morale de la gardienne de la terre,mais aussi pour lui avouer les sentiment qu'elle enfouis depuis qu'elle la sauver de la noyade quand elles étaient enfants.


Il est 20h à Sheffield nos amis les WITCH vaque à leurs occupation.

Hay Lin dans son monde comme d'habitude est en plaine création son crayon danse sur le papier et les images prennent vie sous ses mains .

Will en retard dans ces devoir est plongé à contre cœur dans un devoir de maths,le nez plissé elle lâche un soupir avant d'aller s'affaler sur son lit se blottir contre sa grosse peluche grenouille .

Taranee est comme Hay Lin dans un autre monde,son casque sur les oreille elle est plonger dans une chorégraphie improviser .

Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre les yeux dans le vague Cornelia brosse sa chevelure d'or,des larmes coule sur son doux visage,à ces pied la fleur de Caleb dont elle prenait le plus grand soins,la jeune fille n'avais jamais pue réellement passer à autre chose depuis que son grand amour avais était changé en fleur sous ses yeux .

En tant que gardienne de la terre elle s'était promis de trouver un moyen de ramener son beau rebelle .

En cette douce nui d'hiver la jeune gardienne de la terre n'est pas la seule à faire couler des larmes sur son visage,Irma elle aussi est d'humeur maussade .

Isolé dans son bain la brune,d'habitude enjoué se laisse submerger par ses émotion.

Les larme de la jeune femme son provoqué par plusieurs sentiments,d'un coté la jalousie,elle ne supporte pas les sentiment que Cornelia éprouve envers Caleb .

En effet depuis qu'elle la connaissent Irma s'était toujours chamailler avec la jolie blonde .

Mais derrière ces boutades et son comportement enfantin elle dissimuler ces véritable sentiment,en réalité elle était éperdument amoureuse de la gardienne de la terre sans jamais l'avoir avouer .

A la jalousie ce mêler la colère,la jeune femme en voulais à Phobos d'avoir changer Caleb en fleur car au de la de sa jalousie elle ne pouvais plus tolérer de voir souffrir celle qu'elle aimer .

A tout ça s'ajouter la frustration de rien pouvoir faire pour stopper le malheur de Cornelia et celle de devoir cacher ce qu'elle ressentait pour cette dernière .

Irma pleurais tellement qu'elle suffoquer,elle pleura ainsi un long moment avant de réussir à ce calmer,quand ce fut le cas la jeune femme sculpta les trais de celle qu'elle aimer avec l'eau.

Elle se mis a sourire en repensant au jours ou elles avaient toutes découvert leur pouvoirs,ce jour la pour s'exercer la jeune gardienne avais fais un immense portrait de Cornelia en se servant de l'eau du lac de Sheffield .

Irma soupirât longuement avant de s'immerger complètement dans son bains .

Elle faisais ça quand elle voulais réfléchir,elle ce dis qu'elle devais changer les idée de Cornelia en organisant une journée entre filles,et elle profiterais ainsi de ce temps passer avec la jolie blonde pour lui avouer ses sentiments .

Lorsque la jeune fille sorti de la salle de bains elle attrapa un petit carné ainsi qu'un stylo et ce jeta sur son lit .

Elle voulais que la journée qu'elle allé passer avec Cornelia soi parfaite,pour commencer un picnic dans le parc,puis une virée shopping et en fin un marathon de films ceux avec Vans Mickel Junior l'acteur préféré de la jeune gardienne de la terre .

Le lendemain Irma appela sa bien aimer .

-Allô Corny c'est Irma je voulais te proposer de passer la journée ensemble picnic,shopping et Marathon de films avec VMJ ça te tante?

-Alors déjà Vans Mickel Junior ne supporte pas que on l'appel VMJ! Mais oui pourquoi pas je vais prévenir Will et les autre .

-Heu non en fait je penser a une tite journée que toi et moi comme avant quand on était petite .

-Ha ok c'est vrais que ça pourrais être sympa,du coup on ce retrouve où et à quelle heure?

-Au parc prés du grand chêne sur la rive du lac à 12h ça te va?

-Parfais à toute à l'heur du coup .

Irma passa la matinée dans la cuisine à fin de préparer tout les petits plats préféré de son amie .

La jeune fille fit également très attention à son loock car elle savait que c'était quelque chose à la quel Cornelia apporter beaucoup d'importance .

A l'heure du rendez vous Irma était en avance elle avais déjà tout installé et attarder assise sur la nappe,les yeux dans le vague elle réfléchissait à quand et comment elle aller annoncer ses sentiment à celle qui faisais battre son cœur …

Quand Cornelia arriva Irma était plonger dans ses pensées,la jeune gardienne au cheveux d'or posa une main douce sur l'épaule de son amie et lui offrit un sourire aussi lumineux que sa chevelure .

-Bin alors ma petite sirène tu est dans la lune. Murmura tendrement Cornelia à l'oreille d'Irma .

Cette plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la blonde et pris sa main avant de dire:

-Ça faisais longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelais «ta petite sirène» .

-Oui en effet ce surnom remonte à la classe de mer quand nous avions 5 ans. Je t'avais surnommer comme ça car c'est toi qui avais plonger à mon secoure lorsque 3 plus grand m'avais jeter à l'eau car je ne savais pas nager,depuis ce jours jais peur de l'eau mais surtout je tais pour amie ma petite sirène .

La gardienne de l'eau sentit son cœur ce serrais au souvenir de ces moment passer à présent si lointains.

A cette époque elle est Cornelia étaient extrêmement proche,un jours alors qu'elle avais 10 ans Irma avais embrasser sa camarade sur la bouche cette dernière c'était laisser faire et elles avaient adopter ce geste pour ce dire bonjours.

Mais un jours un adulte leur avais dis que ce geste étais réservé aux grande personne qui s'aimer .

Irma n'avais pas compris car pour elle c'était devenue habituel,Cornelia quant à elle c'était peut à peut éloigner de son amie car elle avais honte de ce geste que au par avant elle trouver tellement agréable .

Suite à ça les deux filles grandirent,avec les années Cornelia devenait de plus en plus belle .

Et l'amour que Irma portait grandissait en elle sans qu'elle ne l'avoue .

Irma secoua la tête comme après un plongeon dans l'eau gelée aujourd'hui elle avouerait tout à Cornelia .

-Et si nous mangions! Déclarât cette dernière .

-Tu a raison. Répondit Irma en sortant du panier tout les petits plats qu'elle avais préparer .

Les deux amies se régalèrent quand elles eurent fini Irma remarquât la fatigue présente sur le visage de Cornelia .

-Tu à l'air lessivé tu devrait te reposer un peut avant que l'on parte à la conquête des magasin. Dit elle d'une vois tendre.

Cornelia s'allongea et posât la tête sur les genoux d'Irma et s'endormit .

Quand elle ce réveillât Cornelia trouva Irma assise au bord de l'eau .

-Alors on va le faire ce shopping? Dis la jeune gardienne au cheveux blond .

-Tu à raison en plus c'est bientôt anniversaire de Hay Lin faut lui trouver un cadeau . Répondit la brune .

Les deux amis passèrent donc le reste de l'après midi à faire les boutique,et à chaque essayage de Cornelia Irma ne pouvais s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard.

Une fois leurs achats fini,les deux amis allèrent chez Irma et commandèrent des pizza avant de ce lover devant leur films préférais .

Cornelia avais la tête calé sur les genoux d'Irma et ce laisser caresser les cheveux par cette dernière .

Alors que le film passer une scène extrêmement romantique,Cornelia laissât échapper une larme en pensent à son beau rebelle qui ne pouvais plus la serrer contre lui et lui dire que tout irais bien.

Irma profitât de cette atmosphère pour ce lancer:

-Tu sais Cornelia Caleb n'est peut être plus là mais ce n'est pas le seul à pouvoir t'aimer et te protéger ….

-Je sais que Peter m'aime et je l'apprécie mais... 

Irma l' interrompit et reprit la parole .

-Corny...Ma Corny l'amour n'est pas forcément entre un homme et une femme,une femme peut en aimer une autre . Dis la jeune femme toujours la main dans les cheveux de celle qu'elle aimer.

Cette dernière ce redressât et plantât son regard dans celui de son amie venan de comprendre …

Irma approchât son visage de celui de Cornelia et lui dis en caressant sa joue avec une profonde tendresse .

-Hé oui Corny je t'aime,je tais toujours aimé mais je l'ai toujours caché,jais plusieurs fois essayer de te le faire comprendre de façon subtil mais en vain,alors je me suis rabattue sur des histoires sans lendemains et sans sentiments avec des garçons,tout ça dans le bute de dissimuler mes véritable sentiments .

La jeune fille rapprochât un peut plus son visage de celui de la jolie blonde et leur lèvres ce rencontrèrent dans un baiser aussi doux que bref .

En effet Cornelia repoussât la jeune gardienne de l'eau et s'enfuit en pleurant .

Une fois chez elle Cornelia claqua la porte de sa chambre et ce jetât sur son lit secouer de sanglot .

Elle ne savait plus ou elle en était d'un coté elle aimer éperdument Caleb et de l'autre elle se sentait bien au coté d'Irma elle avais même beaucoup apprécier leurs bref baiser pendant le quel elle avais ressentit un feu d'artifice de sensations .


End file.
